


Harry x Gil x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Harry Hook/Gil Legume/Male reader





	1. Shopping headcanons

· shopping with Gil and Harry is an all day trip

· they had to wear whatever rags they could find on the Isle so now that they are in Auradon they take advantage of trying everything on

· Harry can’t exactly find a lot of his signature leather in Auradon so he goes for the most badass looking pieces he can find

· plain black t-shirts and ripped jeans are his favorite

· or the rare guns and roses or iron maiden t shirt he finds

· Gil however kind of likes how he looks in a polo shirt and slacks

· the longer he’s in Auradon the more his style starts to morph 

· Harry loves layers so he can spend hours trying on different combinations 

· the changing room attendant gets a little annoyed with how much stuff they have to put back 

· when you get to shoes oh boy

· Harry falls deep into the boot section

· you have to drag Harry out of the boot section. · Harry just has to try on every different style of boot

· “Harry you have those exact boots…”

· “No I don’t. Besides I’m just trying em on!”

· And he’s wearing said boot on his other foot

· you get Gil to try flip flops and he likes it or like converse

· Flip flops are his laid back shoes but he loves all the colors converse come in and wants to get em all

· He also gets those pride chucks

· “Look guys! This one has a rainbow on the bottom!”

· And has multiple pairs cause he always wears em.

· And you “borrow” them so often he just gets new ones cause they are basically yours now

· And you have Evie teach you how to repair them so. You use them until they truly are done

· You and Gil have matched shoes often

· And Harry feels a littLe left out so he buys a pair of his own

· And you guys find it adorable. And when Harry ever finds peacoats lord help

· “I have to keep up my mysterious persona" 

· "Harry you just like the big pockets”

· “No!”

· “Yes you do.”

· Them picking out stuff for you to try on

· A lot of leather. You’re fine with coats. But after one pair of pants. Nope

· “But you look so hot in leather" 

· "You’re going to give me heat stroke Harry”

·“But-“

· “Nope! Jackets are fine. Pants are no!”

· So many flannels

· Gil practically becomes a Winchester

· “Harry you already have like five different shades of red flannel" 

· "But this one is different" 

· Gil likes to take your flannels and wear them around his waist

· basically don’t expect to keep anything you buy because it’s going to end up in someone else’s closet


	2. Voyuerism (nsfw)

Being in a relationship with Harry and Gil meant you guys got yourselves into a lot of sticky situations, sometimes quite literally. 

Your sex life was unpredictable because those two always had new things they wanted to try out and the most recent thing they brought up to you was voyeurism.

“So… I basically sit back, watch you two fuck and enjoy the show?” You ask.

“Yeah.” Gil says.

“Pretty much and we’ll take your input of course,“ Harry adds on

"I like the sound of that,” you grin, “what are you waiting for? Get to it." 

Harry and Gil smile as you sit in the chair in the corner of the room, kissing one another on the bed. 

Harry eagerly takes Gil’s shirt off and his is gone soon after while Harry kisses Gil’s neck.

You place your hand in your lap, lazily palming yourself as you watch them. 

The next article of clothing gone is the boys pants which Harry, is as expected going commando and Gil is sporting a nice jockstrap.

Gil lays Harry back on the mattress, his ass on full display for you as he takes Harry’s cock in his mouth. 

It never takes Harry long to get hard, in less than a minute he has a full erection in Gil’s mouth who is bobbing his head expertly.

You have taken off your shirt, fully engrossed in watching your boyfriends.

Gil pulls off Harry and takes his balls into his mouth, which drives Harry wild as always. 

As much as Harry likes to act tough in public, in private he needs to be taken care of which you and Gil always make sure you do. 

You want to reach out and play with Gil’s ass so badly but you resist, letting them have their fun.

“Fuck Gil,” Harry moans.

Gil moves up Harry’s body and kisses him, letting the pirate taste of himself.

Gil removes his jockstrap and positions Harry on his hands and knees before grabbing a condom and lube. 

He puts the condom on and makes sure both his cock and Harry’s ass are properly lubed as he eases himself inside.

Gil gets himself fully seated inside Harry’s ass and lets him adjust to the size as well as make Harry crave any movement.

You’ve slipped your pants down to your ankles now, your boxers tented very prominently.

"You enjoying the show Y/N?” Harry says looking back at you. 

“Very much,” you sigh. 

“Go ahead, touch yourself,” Gil says. 

You free your cock from your boxers and begin to stroke yourself as Gil starts to thrust into Harry.

You listen to the sounds of Gil’s balls smacking against Harry and watch his cock disappear into the pirate. 

“God you boys look amazing,” you gasp.

Harry arches his back and Gil pounds into him harder. 

Your own hand stills not wanting to cum too quickly and Gil notices your hard cock standing in the air. 

“God you’re both so hot,” Gil grunts as he fucks Harry.

You smile, “Glad you think so, maybe after you’re done with Harry I can have a turn while our first mate catches his breath.”

Gil and Harry nod heavily, loving the idea.

You tell Gil to have Harry ride him, the boys quickly change positions so Harry is hovering over Gil’s shiny cock.

He slides down onto Gil’s cock, wasting no time and bouncing quickly. 

You watch Harry’s cock swing in the air as he moves and you can’t help yourself from returning your hand to your own throbbing erection.

Gil is holding Harry’s hips tight and marking up his neck.

Harry is in bliss watching you stroke yourself at the sight of him getting impaled.

You were hesitant about this at first, you thought how could it be any different from just watching porn? 

But oh how you were wrong. 

You had never seen anything hotter than watching Gil pound Harry from behind.

You’re stroking faster and faster as Gil nears his climax. 

Part of you knows you should slow down, wait until harry has been filled to have him crawl over so you can paint his pretty face.

“Fuck it,” you mumble. 

You get out of the chair and walk over to your boyfriends. 

With a few more strokes you’re cumming on Harry and seeing this makes Gil tip over the edge with you.

Gil grabs Harry’s hips while he’s distracted by you and thrusts hard into him, filling the condom.

Harry sticks his tongue out and catches every shot of cum you give him whileGil reaches down and strokes Harry until he finishes along with you guys. 

As you all come down from your highs Gil pulls out of Harry, getting rid of the condom and grabbing some towels to clean Harry up.

After a thorough wipe down, you all cuddle on the bed, Harry between you and gil.

“So… I’m watching next time?” Harry asks making you all laugh.


End file.
